Affection
by missmakochan
Summary: Behind every strong man is a girl who brings out the best in him. (Laxus x OC) (Oneshot)
AN: I'm rewatching Fairy Tail and man, Laxus is such a man! I'm SO in love with him at the moment so I wanted to write something for him. Not sure if I'm going to make this an one shot or if I'm going to add more chapters but however it turns out, I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

It had been a long day for Laxus. Aside from his usual training regimen, Bixlow had gotten himself into some trouble so the raijinshuu had to bail him out and settle things before the situation got out of hand. Not only that, but the Blue Pegasus members tried to school him in serenading girls.

Now, he was making his way down the street by himself. Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen had gone home (after Laxus forcibly assured them that he could walk himself home) and on the way home, Laxus decided to take a detour.

He ended up on the front steps of an apartment with a purple door. He was about to knock but he spotted the apartment's resident coming towards him with a tired smile.

"You're early today."

"It's been a rough day."

She opened the door and they both walked in, Laxus taking the liberty to close the door behind him and lock it. Visiting her became a routine; it felt as if he had known her for years.

Her name was Cara Accardo. She was from a small town and a small family and she moved to the city to find a job. She was an earth mage and interestingly enough, Laxus thought she was a down to earth kind of girl.

"Want some dinner?" she asked.

"No, thanks."

"I'm going to make some for myself, then."

"Sure."

Laxus sat down on her sofa and shed his coat, folding it and setting it to the side. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, sighing as he relaxed his muscles and sank into the cushions. He loved Cara's sofa.

Cara's apartment was an open space. He hadn't been upstairs yet but he was sure it was just a bedroom and a bathroom with no hallway. A sofa set surrounded the tv while the kitchen was coupled with a round dining table that could fit four people.

From his place on the sofa, Laxus could see the kitchen and he couldn't help but steal glances at Cara. The tv was on but it was white noise; Laxus's senses were focused on Cara as she moved in her kitchen, bending to get pots and reaching to get plates from the cupboards. There was something graceful in her movements and Laxus liked that she wasn't trying to seduce him...at least, that's what he assumed.

She plopped down beside him and handed him a plate of food: spaghetti and meatballs with assorted mushrooms.

"I happened to make extra," she said casually.

Laxus murmured his thanks and he took a bite, quietly relishing in the rich flavor of the sauce and the perfect texture of the noodles and the meatballs. The mushrooms were, without a second thought, brushed aside.

"You make this for your family a lot?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm. The kids love it."

The kids were Cara's three younger siblings: fraternal twins named Mark and May, and a brother named Terrance.

"What about you? Do you cook for your family?" she asked.

Laxus chuckled at the thought of his family. It had been a while since he had seen the members of Fairy Tail, except for the raijinshuu, and he saw Gajeel once in a while.

"Nah, my family is a little too crazy."

'I think everyone thinks that about their family."

Laxus glanced at Cara with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you met my family."

Cara smiled at him,

"Maybe I will."

Laxus turned his gaze to the ceiling and chewed thoughtfully on meatball.

After they ate, Laxus brought the dishes to the sink while Cara went upstairs. Laxus finished the dishes just in time and he sighed as he watched Cara walk down the stairs, her bare feet quietly patting on the floor.

Laxus liked her when she was home. When she was out, she dressed to impress. When she was home, she took off her makeup and wore lounge pants, a baggy shirt, and she wore her hair in a low bun.

Laxus wiped his hands and Cara approached him, holding a small cassette in her hand.

"Here's what you wanted, Laxus. Do you need anything else?"

Laxus took the cassette, his hand lingering against hers for a brief moment, and tucked it into his pocket.

"Thanks, Cara. I owe you one."

"You're welcome."

Laxus studied her as they stood before each other. If he wanted to, he could lean forward and he would kiss her forehead, or he could cup her cheeks and see if she blushed. He wanted to know, but he held himself back and settled for holding her hands. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" he asked.

Cara smiled; it wasn't the first time he had asked her.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

Laxus nodded and as Cara walked him out, he waited until she closed the door and locked it before he went home.


End file.
